


Slow and Beaten

by daddyissueswithsalt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gore, Petra is a nervous wreck, Poor Hanji, Random little girl - Freeform, Rip Hanji and Petra, She just wanted to get medicine :(, Someone cradle her dead body-, They die I’m sorry, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissueswithsalt/pseuds/daddyissueswithsalt
Summary: Hanji and Petra went out for a supply run, having to travel further due to the camp they were in had already went and picked clean every house in a 10 mile radius, meaning they had to go farther. They said their good byes and some even hugged(mostly Hanji) and went off.Both females knew the dangers of being far away or just going out in general in the zombie apocalypse, but that didn’t mean it was a unwelcomed and startled trip when a zombie sneaks up behind you.





	Slow and Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any errors and misspellings! But yeah, nothing I write has a happy ending rip(hanjis throat).

Hanji Zoe and Petra Ral were two very nice and strong gals, the duo capable of bringing a group of grown men to their knees because damn, if some would worship the ground you walked on for a lay. 

The two hadn’t known eachother before the apocalypse, but instead met in the middle of Petra leaving a guy named Levi, the jerk who ran the camp they both were in, after he had supposedly almost gotten himself killed, for the eighteenth time in a week.

Hanji had knocked on Levi’s room door, because he was the leader and apparently deserved a bed more than the four year old child who had begged to be let inside a day ago after their mom sacrificed herself an hour earlier, when Petra stormed out, a woman Hanji had never seen before but didn’t stop herself from letting her eyes wander down to the strawberry hairs bottom. Yeah, Levi had yelled at her for that.

Hanji had never seen Petra before and after dealing with Levi, even attempted to locate Petra, who was in the middle of having a silent breakdown in the tent she slept in, finding comfort in the buff and supportive, but unstable woman Hanji was.

They had gotten together a couple months later, after many times of Hanji coming back holding a bitten member, tears in her eyes because she knew what came next, or Petra smiling sadly at said dying person, before ending them peacefully, with typically a shot to the head or a stab in the brain.

So when Hanji and Petra were sent out once again, they cheered and Hanji even picked her girlfriend up, swinging her around, shouting how they would kick any zombies asses and she would put a bullet in the head of anybody that tried to stop her, with a smile on her face and Petra kind of densely laughing along, which most who saw viewed as menacing or downright terrifying. Petra felt bad for the boy in the green shirt with the key necklace that sweat dropped and ran away, to a boy with a blonde hair cut to a bowl cut, pointing at the two and whispering something that made the blonde look at the boy and pat him on the back with a nervous expression on his face.

The next hours in the woods, trecking towards the most likely abandoned and forgotten suburban houses, were rough, with Hanji laughing when a poor zombie stumbled towards them, Petra telling her to be quiet and facepalming when Hanji started asking the creatures questions, while holding their nasty, snipping faces away, making oooh and aaah noises.

As they had gotten to the house, Hanji quickly told her girlfriend that she would be going upstairs to check the cabinets and what not, and after Petra doing rounds in the kitchen and rooms downstairs, joined her partner upstairs to check the bedroom.

Admittedly, it was something that could have been avoided from the very start, by checking outside, or the backyard, but both were too busy checking for food.

And when Hanji pushed the medicine cabinet back and saw a pale hand suddenly grab her shoulder, she screamed for the first in her life of the apocalypse.

Petra not even a second later rushed out the childrens pink and purple bedroom, freezing when she saw her girlfriend on the floor, the zombies mouth clamped down on her throat, before ripping back, the woman’s flesh on her neck going with the bite, was all it took for Petra to drop her things, breathing out in a panicky and ‘oh my god’ way, for once in the world of zombies, going blank and a sinking feeling squashing everything else.

Hanji, who was on the floor still, with blood spewing out of her neck, suddenly slammed a dagger into the creatures head, right between the eyes, the thing slumping down and Hanji making a gurgling noise.

She looked like she was attempting to cough, but what came out instead of air was just, heeps and heeps of blood, her eyes rolling back, head splitting pain and shock overthrowing her as Petra sunk to the floor, tears finally starting to spill.

“Oh my god.” The strawberry blonde stated quietly, her eyes locked upon her lovers own, who’s were finally starting to return to looking normally, her head thudding against the floor.

“Oh my god..Hanji?” Petra brokenly asked after she slid over slowly, her hands finding the back of Hanji’s head and placing it on her thighs, a cradling sort of.

Hanji onky responded with more noises and blood gushing from her neck and mouth, some even starting to leak from her nose, a sign of the infection going to brain and starting to kickstart and take over in the body.

But Petra could only gawk, even when the woman started snarling, or when her own face began to get mauled, and she refused to fight back because that was her lover and she felt she had failed.

So when it became days and days of no one coming through the large gate that held the camp, some started mourning the loss of the two strong women that had obviously not made it, or some just staring at the little girl that had joined only a week ago that sat in front of the gate, a sad expression on her little face as her favorite friend hadn’t come back yet.

And some even missed them when the camp was burned down by crazies, one person even having the balls to just, slaughter the young girl who had been standing in the background with her teddy bear and roughed up polka dot dress, with dirty socks clad on her feet and now, a fresh bullet wound in her head, as she had called out to the man, thinking he was one of the camp members and she was listed and scared.

Yes, they would be missed.


End file.
